La cima del mundo
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En el primer cuarto de siglo veinte, en Estados Unidos se viven días de jubilo antes del terrible crack económico. Impera el fox trot, la mafia y la ley seca, y además siempre hay tiempo para un poco de romanticismo europeo.


**Disclaimer:** _En realidad no estoy segura que cuando escribes sobre tu visión de unos personajes cambiándoles el entorno, el nombre y debido a ello un poco su idiosincrasia y su forma de ser, sigan siendo, por tanto, los mismos personajes y haya, por tanto, de nombrarse a su creador Himaruya y se considere, por tanto, un fanfiction. La magia del AU._

**Resumen: **En el primer cuarto de siglo veinte, en Estados Unidos se viven días de jubilo antes del terrible crack económico. Impera el fox trot, la mafia y la ley seca, y además siempre hay tiempo para un poco de romanticismo europeo.

* * *

**La cima del mundo**

Su nombre era Lovino Vargas, sí... Y odiaba a sus padres por ello. No por el Vargas, que era igual un poco demasiado poco italiano... Pero el Lovino no tenía perdón. Los maldecía cada maldita vez que alguien decía su nombre y eso pasaba muy a menudo en esta... cafetería en concreto. El maldito bastardo mesero venía a la barra a recordárselo cada tres segundos aproximadamente.

El mesero, un pobre diablo... un idiota que sólo hablaba en inglés y parloteaba cosas sobre su feliz futuro y como llegaría a ser presidente... Lovino siempre pretendía que él sólo hablaba italiano y no le entendía un pimiento y aun así no se callaba el figlio di puttana. "Lovi", "Lovino", "Lov"... Trataba de hacer memoria de cuando le había dicho cuál era su nombre mientras sacaba su discreta anforita de dentro de su chaqueta y echaba un chorro de... Azúcar... A su café. Esa era otra. De haberla sabido JAMÁS se habría montado en el barco ese lleno de ratas para venir a este país el alcohol estaba "prohibido".

Hizo los ojos en blanco por séptima vez al chico Jones sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, oteando el café con la esperanza de encontrar a alguna chica bonita a sabiendas de que ninguna chica bonita iba a acudir a semejante cuchitril, pero... Bueno, no iba a ser él quien perdiera las esperanzas.

Dio un trago a su café y arrugo la nariz (el café en este continente era HORRENDO), valorando a la clientela... ¿Cuántos, como él, habrían escurrido un poco de ALGO dentro de su café? Seguro más de alguno si estaban bebiéndoselo en vez de vomitar.

—TONYYY —grita de repente el camarero hacia la puerta de la cocina para recordarle que ya es la hora al chico que lava los platos antes de seguir mareando al pobre italiano.

Unos instantes más tarde se oye un "VOY!" en un idioma que no es inglés, definitivamente, pero no está pensando. Hay un estruendo metálico de algo cayéndose al suelo y un muchacho moreno aparece por la puerta secándose las manos en un delantal blanco y mugriento. Intercambia un par de palabras con el otro.

Y el italiano se sonroja leve, muy levemente (es el... elixir para la tos que ha echado en la bebida, NADA más), mirando a la puerta de la cocina. Sí, era verdad que el café era aborrecible, que el mesero era un idiota y que no había chicas bonitas aquí, peeeeero, ningún otro café tenía al imbécil lavaplatos de acento extraño y ojos verdes que le tenía excesivamente tentado desde que lo había descubierto.

Y si había algo que le llamaba la atención de él no era lo limpios que dejaba los cacharros, si no cuando, una vez por semana, ese día en concreto y a esa hora tardía de la noche, se subía a la pequeña tarima al fondo del local, con su guitarra y cantaba un par de canciones sureñas con voz ronca y ese mismo acento.

Tenía esa voz tremendamente molesta que le hacía pasarse toda la semana tarareando sus estúpidas canciones y esa sonrisa estúpida que le daba ganas de darle un golpe con la culata de la pistola... Y sobre todo, tenía un CULO que sólo podía hacerle pensar en lo malditamente fantástico que sería partírselo en dos y dejarlo sin poder sentarse en esa silla por semanas.

Sí, esa era la peor parte de todo... el idiota que lavaba mal las tazas hacia que tuviera pensamientos así, TOOODO el tiempo. Era irritante, especialmente, verle campanear el culo para arriba y para abajo sin parecer demasiado enterado de lo que estaba haciendo, o subirse ahí y cantar como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se acerca a la tarima sonriendo este era su momento favorito de la semana, limpiar trastos era un trabajo odioso y había intentado entrar a trabajar en radios o en empresas de música pero nadie parecía ver su talento... así que simplemente agradecía que Jones le cubriera frente al jefe para dejarle cantar por una hora para los clientes algunas baladas que conoce todo el mundo y sacarse un pequeño sobresueldo en propinas que no era lo importante, si no que por un ratito parecía estar en su lugar en el mundo.

Pese a todo, el italiano había ideado el plan más o menos infalible (al menos a su parecer siendo que el idiota era europeo). Había una cosa clara que él TENÍA, de la que no todo el mundo podía hacerse y esperaba impresionarle un poco con ello hasta el punto en el que, al menos, se ocupara en lavar bien su taza a las veces futuras (no que quisiera impresionarle por nada más). Bajo ese plan, le había pedido a Jones otra taza de café durante la primera canción, había aprovechado el descuido del americano para echar un generoso chorro del producto misterioso de su anforita y se había levantado con la taza en la mano (sonrojándose otra vez un poco, era... el calor)... Con cierta sonrisa sardónica, se había acercado a la tarima y le había extendido el café.

—Ten, puede que te haga falta para no quedarte dormido tú también, con lo aburrido que es lo que estás tocando —le indica con cierta crueldad, con la mano extendida aun con el café.

El cantante parpadea vacilando antes de empezar la siguiente canción, mira la taza y luego la mano que la sostiene hasta la cara del propietario que está rojo como una cereza, pese a todo, pero la sonrisa de lado y la mirada intensa con el ceño fruncido no se le han borrado. Habla en italiano.

—Oh —sonríe, porque de hecho medio entiende el italiano, aunque no esperaba que le hablaran así—. Prego tanti —trata de contestar en el idioma inventándoselo porque le gusta mucho el acento.

—Es grazie mille —le hace notar inclinando la cabeza y mirándole de arriba a abajo—. Prueba el café y, si te gusta, cuando termines de tocar vienes conmigo, ¿vale?

—Graccie mile —corrige y se ríe tomando la taza.

—Eso está más o menos bien —le sigue mirando con intensidad.

—¿Más o menos? ¿Qué tal así "GRACCIE MILLE POR LA PASTA DI MAMMA MÍA! PIZZA! SPAGUETTI!" —levanta la voz levantando la barbilla y cerrando los ojos, moviendo las manos gesticulando y medio tirando el café muerto de risa. Lovino no puede hacer más que reír con él.

—Eso es un desastre, stronzo —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y subiendo un pie a la tarima hablando a hora medio italiano medio inglés—, tienes tanta idea del italiano como la tienes de lavar los platos.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder! Palabrotas, ¡eso fue lo que me faltó! —se sigue riendo mitad español, mitad inglés. Alguien apremia para que cante y no esté de cháchara como siempre

—Eso es... palabrotas. Ven conmigo cuando te acabes el café —ordena en su inglés champurrado, mirando a quien le apremia para que cante con mirada de mafioso italiano, haciendo un movimiento específico para notar la pistola (que prácticamente todos traen) por encima del chaleco, debajo del saco. Mira al español una vez más y se da la vuelta caminando hacia la barra.

El español le mira de reojo repasándole de arriba abajo cuando se separa, con la sonrisa aun pintada en los labios y la taza de café sobre ellos.

Lovino sonríe al notar que la persona que apresuraba al español sí ha quedado un poco intimidada con el movimiento. Se sienta en la mesa, se cruza de brazos. Revisa los movimientos del "idiota de la guitarrita" como le llama en su mente a través del espejo al frente de la barra quien ahora toma un sorbo de café y levanta las cejas, porque hace bastante que no prueba un café... así.

Lovino sonríe más, ignorando de nuevo al idiota de Jones que algo le cuenta sobre la función de esta noche en el teatro, notando que el español no parece estar especialmente en contra de lo que le ha metido en el café (había algunos mojigatos, sí...). Ahora, era cuestión de esperar... Esperar y ver si se acercaba y bajo qué términos. Partiría de ahí, sin duda, para cualquier cosa que viniera.

El moreno sonríe y le levanta el vaso a ese chico italiano que desde luego no estaba nada mal y desde ya podía notar un cierto aire rebelde que le había hecho poner la espalda recta y tener ganas de tocar algo un poco más movido a ver si conseguía atraer su atención para algo más que para acompañarle a lo que fuera, sin pensar ni por un segundo en qué podía estar metiéndose, ni siquiera había notado el arma, el idiota.

Sonrojadillo por todo lo que acaba de hacer, el italiano termina de tomarse su café para envalentonarse antes de voltear a verle otra vez.

No puede evitar tocar las siguientes piezas mirándole a él... más que al resto. Dos canciones. Un foxtrot y un swing, antes de descolgarse la guitarra, acabarse el café y agradecer a todo el mundo.

Lovino conserva su constante sonrojo las dos canciones, mirándole de tanto en tanto, tratando de hacerse el desinteresado. El español se acerca a él metiéndose en la barra y guardando su guitarra. El italiano se agacha a mirarle.

—¿Te gustó el café?

—Mucho —sonríe.

—Bien, veo entonces que no eres tan idiota como creía —le mira a la cara y se revuelve un poco en su asiento—. Come algo y ten cuidado de Jones, que tiene un olfato bastante bueno y no confío en que no vaya a cantar.

—Ah. No, no, Jones es mi amigo, a que sí, tío —se le abraza riendo. Jones se ríe como siempre dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al español, entendiéndole la mitad y no enterándose bien de cual es el punto en realidad, como siempre con él.

—Seh, seh... Jones, tu amigo... sólo parlotea —murmura el italiano haciendo un gesto con la mano, sin dejar de mirar al español de arriba a abajo con bastante interés—. ¿Quién te enseñó a tocar la guitarra?

—¡Ah! te gusta como lo hago, ¿eeeh? —sonrisa un poco orgullosa, medio burlona soltando a Jones y empezando a fingir secar vasos.

—Vamos a decir que consigues que odie el café de este sitio un poquito menos —concede sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada—, lo que sí te aseguro es que yo canto mejor, eso sin duda.

—No creo que lo odies tal como tú lo preparas —le guiña un ojo, sonriendo.

—Vale, me atrapaste... no eres tú el que hace que me guste el horrendo café —le pica levantando los brazos tratando otra vez de ocultar el sonrojo.

—Nah, me gusta más ser yo —se ríe idiota dejando el vaso un instante y apoyándose en la barra.

—Claro que te gusta más ser tú, pero si sigues limpiando así los vasos estás poniendo puntos en tu contra —menciona el italiano un poco incómodo, tomando el vaso y levantándolo para que se vea a contraluz. Sonríe de lado.

—Eh? Oh... shhh, no digas eso que me van a reñir —intenta recuperarlo, nervioso.

—¿Te van a reñir? Ohh... tanto mejor, quizás así tengamos pronto vasos limpios —quita el vaso de su alcance.

—No, no, no pueden despedirme —se deja caer sobre la barra haciendo drama.

—Aww... el pequeño Tony no puede quedarse sin trabajo... — levanta el vaso lejos de él y le pone una mano en el hombro para detenerle—, ¿Así que si te acuso por lavar mal los platos te corren y tu vida se hace un infierno?

Le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Por qué quieres joderme?

El italiano se sonroja un poquito por la implicación y se muerde el labio, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No seas dramático —protesta abriendo los ojos de nuevo—, sólo estoy haciendo notar que te tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano y que, en efecto, puedo hacer que te corran si quiero.

El español entrecierra los ojos poniéndose más serio, haciendo que su contrario sonría al notar la seriedad.

—Yo puedo denunciarte por el café.

—Y ser un completo idiota agujerado —replica aunque se le congela un poco la sonrisa. Pone el vaso en la mesa aun lejos de su alcance y hace los ojos en blanco sonrojadito—. No era esa la salida que proponía, en realidad.

Toma el vaso y se vuelve a pasarle el trapo, menos feliz ahora.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —pregunta el italiano sacando un cigarrillo notando la seriedad y revolviéndose un poco, porque tampoco pretendía enfadarle demasiado.

Él le mira de reojo mientras el otro espera la respuesta un poco impaciente, echando humo por la boca.

—Falta un bueen rato. Cerramos a las cinco.

—Bien, vendré a las cinco por ti y te llevaré a ver algo fantástico —decide mirando el reloj y poniéndose de pie.

El español levanta las cejas

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? No me dirás que dormir...

—No, no... vale —asiente saliendo un poquito del shock y se ríe idiota. El italiano se sonroja sin poder evitarlo sacando un poco de dinero y dejándolo en la barra.

—No te lo robes —advierte antes de cerrarle un ojo y caminar hacia la puerta.

El español mira el dinero y luego le mira marcharse, parpadeando aun con los labios entreabiertos. El italiano toma su sombrero de la puerta quitándose el pelo de la cara antes de ponérselo. Se gira a mirarle un instante antes de salir echando humo.

Automáticamente el español se cae al suelo con ojos de corazón y se va corriendo a decirle a su compañero que ha ligado y que es todo un don Juan que nadie se le resiste y cualquier cosa que se quede a escuchar. A Jones seguro le sangran los oídos después de cuatro horas, porque conociéndole...

Sí, va a estar dando la tabarra hasta las cinco y va a irse a lavar platos y no se va a enterar de nada todo el rato pensando en quién debe ser ese chico y qué le va a enseñar y en que su risa le gusta mucho y es súper sexy con ese aire de malo rebelde de que puede hacer que le despidan, aunque seguro no lo hará por que tiene una risa tan bonita y unos ojos... ¡y sus labios! y habla en italiano que es súper seductor y se oye súper bien y vestía tan elegante y ¡él con esos pelos! ¡Y encima ni siquiera había traído ropa buena!

Rom... Lovino, ha salido de ahí y se ha fumado dos cajetillas de cigarrillos al hilo, nervioso y sonrojadito, pero contento de cómo han ido las cosas. Quizás el idiota español no era TAN idiota, seguro podrían hablar de algo más... o quizás era igual de idiota y solo podría tirárselo. Como le saliera con que no le gustaban los hombres... Pero naaaah, hombre, él sabía cuándo acercarse a alguien y... bueno, quizás era una idea estúpida, había amenazado con decirles del café... paro naaaah, solo era porque estaba asustado.

Pronto se le olvida todo este asunto (un poco) al ir por su paquete y de vuelta tener una noche de AQUELLAS TERRIBLES con unos cuantos disparos de por medio, una bodega incautada, y un jefe completamente enfadado que no dejó de reñirles hasta las cinco y cinco, hora en la que, a penas, pudo pedirle a Braginski que le acercara al café... a las cinco veinticinco. (Pero es latino... hoombre, a todos se les hace tarde siempre)

Bueno, nada problemático en realidad, porque Jones, que estaba hoy puñetero, ha amenazado con decirle al jefe que Antonito se dedica a ligar en horas de trabajo si no se quedaba haciendo caja él, así que... puerta cerrada, luz encendida, ahí sigue, mordiéndose el labio porque además parece que uno no puede fiarse de un italiano.

Una vez habiéndole espiado desde la ventana y notado que está ahí, el italiano se ha ido a pararse frente a una cristalera para peinarse un poco, reengominarse el pelo, ponerse el sombrero y arreglarse el rulito, mirándose por delante y por detrás y... sonrojándose de muerte. Como el Lovino, esto era culpa de sus padres... esta estúpida habilidad de sonrojarse a pesar de que en realidad no pasaba... ejem... nada que le sonrojara. Nada. No había motivo alguno para sonrojarse... no es que hubiera invitado al español a salir, o que llevara todo el camino de vuelta pensando en lo idiota que se veía cuando le amenazó con que le despedirían. Aprieta los ojos afuera del restaurante pensando que esta era una idea bastante idiota... En fin, idea idiota o no, se enfunda el sombrero yendo a la puerta del café y tocando.

El español se descuenta por vez diecisiete mordiéndose el labio y mirando a la puerta cada pocos minutos porque no sabe... o más bien sabe perfectamente donde tiene la cabeza que no es donde debería, cuando nota que toca la puerta, que ya tiene la reja bajada, vuelve a sonreír y se le iluminan los ojos, acercándose a ella.

Lovino mira al cielo en lo que le abren, pensando que seguramente ya será bastante tarde para enseñarle lo que pretendía enseñarle, pero aun así es posible que le guste de todos modos, mira otra vez a la puerta cuando le nota acercarse. Antonio toca el cristal y le hace señas para que vaya a entrar por la parte de atrás.

Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y asiente, caminando hacia el callejón a un lado de la cafetería, metiéndose la mano al saco sólo por instinto. Toca la puerta de atrás esperando a que le abra, recargándose de espaldas en la pared y prendiendo un cigarrillo.

El español corre a la cocina desesperadamente, se lava la cara con agua y jabón, mojándose la mitad del pelo por las prisas y se pasa las manos mojadas por el pelo intentando arreglárselo un poco antes de secarse la cara con un paño de cocina de por ahí y abrir sonriendo de lado.

—Benbenito! —se inventa el italiano otra vez como más o menos le suena que podría ser.

—Benvenuto... —corrige Lovino soltando el humo y separándose de la pared. Carraspea un poco.

—Oh, benvenuto —corrige y carraspea un poco, sonrojándose y riéndose idiotamente.

—N-Nos... ya... —se frunce el ceño a sí mismo, pensando que está siendo un poco idiota—. ¿Nos vamos ya? Estás todo mojado.

—Estaba... tengo que... porque no pasas y te tomas un último café conmigo mientras acabo de recoger —ofrece.

Mira afuera otra vez... perfeeeecto, esto se lo iba a cargar todo por completo. Hace los ojos en blanco pensando que igual va a enseñárselo, aunque no a la hora que quería y asiente.

—Bueno, será tu culpa que lo que veas sea menos fantástico de lo que debería —dice encogiéndose de hombros una vez adentro, mirando la pocilga que es la cocina del restaurante con cierto desagrado (cual si el tuviera las cosas mejor...).

—Oh... ¿qué... era? —pregunta nerviosito intentando esconder un poco las cosas peores, aunque la mayoría ya está medio limpio y guardado.

—No voy a decírtelo porque de todos modos vamos a ir, si es que algún día sales... —se encoge de hombros y se le acerca un poco—. ¿Te falta mucho?

—No, no... Acabo la caja y ya estoy, ven —le hace salir de la cocina—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Venga, ya vámonos mejor, yo tengo cosas mejores que beber pero no quiero beberlas aquí —gesto con la mano—. Deja todo como está, vas a tener que recogerlo tú igual

—Es que mañana abre... —sonríe idiota y decide que la caja cuadra, guardando dentro el dinero. Así funcionan las cosas, eso es—. Vámonos —asiente.

El italiano lanza la colilla del cigarro al suelo soltando la última bocanada de humo.

—Vámonos entonces —asiente sonriendo un poco, nerviosito otra vez, yendo a la puerta y abriéndola. El español mira alrededor un instante asegurándose que todo quede más o menos en orden mientras sale tras él.

Los ojos café le miran por encima del hombro al notar que sale tras él arreglándose el sombrero y metiéndole un buen repaso de arriba a abajo mientras cierra la puerta. El español se ha quitado el delantal dejando a la vista unos bombachos y una camisa no muy nueva mientras se ajusta su boina, nada que sorprenda demasiado para un simple lava platos. Aun así, el italiano sigue impresionado de lo bien que se le ve el culo a pesar de traer unos pantalones que no son especialmente... pegados.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja un poco al notar que le mira de arriba abajo con su ropa simple y barata. El italiano empieza a caminar hacia la avenida y antes de salir del callejón, aprovechando el estar solo un paso más adelante de él, se gira, extendiendo la mano y recargándola contra la pared

—Ehm... y... ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunta andando tras él—. Alfie me ha dicho que es como Lovino, pero creo que no se debe haber enterado porque es un nombre un poco... —risas. Lovino se sonroja detenido frente a él y mirándole.

—Lovino Vargas, sí, lo sé... es ridículo. No mucho más que Tony, ciertamente —frunce el ceño.

—O seas, es que Alfie me cae muy bien pero es que a veces no se entera y... —parloteo parloteo porque está nervioso.

—No parece ser el único que no se entera —protesta un poquito aunque no le molesta del todo que hable. Le toma de la mano y tira de él —. Hay que apurarnos o si no, no vamos a ver NADA —dice sin realmente saber si le va a oír o no porque parece no tener botón de apagado para el parloteo. Eso sí, le presta bastante atención, sin poder evitarlo, tratando de seguirle más o menos lo que dice, con bastantes dificultades porque además habla Spanglish con acento marcado español, ceceando en inglés y hablando todo lo rápido posible. Le mira de reojo de tanto en tanto mientras le lleva por las calles de Nueva York y cuando se detiene frente a la construcción a la que van, le interrumpe un poco.

—El caso es que Anthony no me gusta cómo suena en inglés y Antonio era mi padre porque... ugh! —se detiene parpadeando cuando le para.

—Il mio dio, ¡cómo hablas! —se asombra mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Ah... todos me lo dicen, además es que cuando estoy nervioso me da por hablar más... ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿Estás nervioso? —sonríe más de lado

—Un poco —confiesa riéndose avergonzado.

—Bien, deberías tenerlo —asegura tomándole de la camisa y tirando de él hasta una sección de una larga barda de tablones de madera que se alza delante de lo que, claramente, es una construcción MUCHO más alta que los tablones.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —sonríe nervioso dejándole mirando alrededor y traga saliva.

—Va a ser pronto el Empire State Building —responde entreabriendo un tablón de madera que está medio suelto, mirando a su alrededor y empujando un poco al español para que entre delante de él—. Cuidado, que hay un hueco muy grande en el suelo.

Dos segundos más tarde hay un hueco con un chico español dentro. Lovino facepalm, porque hay un... HUECO y milagrosamente el español sólo se ha caído la primera parte antes realmente de caer al abismo. Escala por la tierra para volver a subir, espantado.

—¡Te he dicho que cuidado, español idiota! ¡Podrías haberte matado! —se agacha un poquito para ayudarle, pero no demasiado. Se agarra de él resbalando un poco y acabando de salir.

—¡No esperaba que estuviera tan cerca!

—¡Pero si te he dicho que había un hueco! —protesta deteniéndolo otra vez de la camisa bastante cerca de sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, lo siento...

—Ya está, ya está... ¿te has hecho daño? —pregunta en el mismo tono de riña aún, sin poder evitarlo, pero mirándole a los ojos asustado aun.

—No —se ríe—. Los idiotas tenemos suerte

—Eso es lo que veo... no sé por qué dios los cuida tanto —murmura empujándole un poco lejos del hueco hacia donde tienen que caminar, y aprovechando que, como están tan cerca, puede meterle una poquita de mano justificadamente.

—Ah, creo que le caemos bien —se sonroja un poco al notar ahí la mano, pero no es como que no le metan mano a menudo... lo que pasa es que la diferencia entre un pervertido o un atrevido es si a él le parece atractivo el sujeto en cuestión—. Esto es muy emocionante, estaba un poco cansado pero ya se me ha pasado.

—Yo he tenido una noche larguísima —admite quitándole la mano del culo, un poco sonrojadito pero se oculta bien en la penumbra que hay, porque aún no amanece del todo. Se pregunta si fue tan buena idea realmente traerle aquí, medio torpe que parece ser, a ver si no se rompe la crisma cuando bajen. Le toma de la mano, dirigiéndole a una parte más oscura, bajando un poco entre la tierra, empezando a caminar por la zona de cimientos que ya tiene cemento.

—Uf... ni te imaginas, ha habido un tiroteo como a tres calles del bar, un desastre, la gente corriendo y hemos tenido policías hasta casi la hora de cerrar... —explica siguiéndole.

—Esos malditos policías dan por culo todo el tiempo —le mira de reojo y se detiene en la parte más oscura—, no tienes amigos policías ni nada, ¿verdad?

—Ah, conozco algunos, son buena gente y a veces hacen preguntas y le ayudamos si podemos, pero iba de farol con lo del café... pero no hagas que me despidan, por favor.

—No hagas que me despidan, por favor... —imita el parloteo tratando de ajustar la vista a donde están los ojos del español, le pone una mano en el pecho—. Ojalá dejes de hablar con los policías.

—Aunque siempre hay que servirles copas gratis, pero nos protegen el bar o algo así, es el jefe quien sabe de los tejemanejes, yo solo soy un mandado... —explica y sonríe de lado—. Supongo que tú no eres muy amigo de ellos.

—No, no lo soy —y el español debería sentir la mano del italiano en su cuello antes de sentir los labios sobre los suyos, en un beso rápido y bastante intenso.

Se queda paralizado porque no se lo esperaba, levantando las cejas. El italiano se separa un instante más tarde, REALMENTE sonrojado, tomándole de la manga de la camisa y tirando de él hacia las escaleras provisionales, sin decir nada más.

—Me has besado... —le sigue, dejándose tirar sin mirar por dónde anda, en las nubes con ello.

—No es verdad —responde avergonzadillo notando como se tropieza con algo en la oscuridad, sin advertirle de obstáculos. Sobra decir que está nervioso.

—Sí me has besado —risa idiota y casi se va de bruces de nuevo.

—¡Cállate y mira por donde pisas! —le riñe un poco abriendo una puerta por la que se cuela un poco la luz.

Tira de él para que salgan mientras este se sigue riendo idiota y va por donde le pide.

—Ahora hay que subir hasta allá —debe ver que esta sonrojado cuando levanta la cara y le señala con la mano la estructura de metal.

—Eh? —sonrisa idiota todavía, lo siento, es que se me atonta.

—Estas escaleras... —Le señala una columna de metal que tiene soldadas unas varillas para hacerla una escalera—. Sube tú primero —NADA idiota.

—Ah, sí. Sí... —empieza a subir aún medio atontado sin saber ni a donde va, ahí tienes tu perspectiva perfecta. El romano en efecto le mira contra el cielo, sonriendo idiotamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Ehh... —carraspea—, la vista aquí es como nunca antes la has visto —comenta un poco estúpidillo hablando en realidad de su culo. Ah sí, claro... Y de Nueva York.

El español se detiene en mitad de la escalera enganchándose en la de ella con el brazo para mirar, sin avisar que se para y el italiano, que ha desviado la cabeza en cuanto se ha dado cuenta de la cara de tonto que está poniendo con el culo... va a meterle casi la cara en el mismo al no darse cuenta de que se detiene.

—Mpff... che... cazzo protesta soltándose un poco de la escalera para echarse hacia atrás y antes de caerse tiene que abrazarle... ejem.. un poco de la cintura.

Así que cuando le nota la cara... ahí levanta las cejas y se sonroja, dando un saltito y mirando abajo. Para cuando ya no lo tiene solamente AHI, sino lo tiene abrazándole de la cintura.

—¿Todo... bien?

—Ahhh... No... es que tú... ¡tú te has detenido! ¡Tienes que avisar! —protesta aun semi colgado de su cintura.

—Oh... perdona —risa idiota—. Es que estoy un poco tonto.

—Sí que estás tonto —sigue protestando sonrojadito, aunque ahora parecería que no se quita por otras razones, finalmente ya ha pasado el susto y sigue ahí, con la cabeza en su espalda.

El de ojos verdes le mira de reojo y le quita su sombrero, poniéndoselo él y poniéndole su boina.

—¿Qué haces? —siguiente protesta y ahora si se mueve para intentar detenerse de la escalera—. Sube, anda... ¡Y ese es mi sombrero!

Sonríe y sube un escalón.

—Venga... —hace ademán de darle una palmada en el culo, pero le parece DEMASIADO obvio y se contiene, dándole en el muslo.

—Eh! —protesta riéndose y acaba por subir con el italiano sonrojadito detrás de él, echándole furtivas miradas de reojo de ahí hasta que llegan a la punta de las escaleras.

—¡Esto está muy alto! ¡Mira! ¡Se ve toda la ciudad!

—Yo te dije que te llevaría a un lugar fantástico... si hubieras salido a tiempo habríamos visto el amanecer —replica sintiéndose en este momento un poquito nervioso con lo absolutamente romántico que suena eso—, ven... vamos a sentarnos aquí —vuelve a tirar de él moviéndole por el piso que aún no está del todo terminado pero ya tiene al menos piso y techo... sin ventanas ni acabados—. Aun podríamos ir más arriba, pero desde aquí ya se ve muy bien y ten cuidado tú... torpe, que las ráfagas de viento son fuertes.

El español sonríe siguiéndole con cuidado mirando a todas partes. El romano limpia un poco el suelo sentándose frente a lo que será un gran ventanal y que ahora mismo es un gran agujero, a unos cuantos metros del borde. Se sienta recargándose en una columna esperando que se siente a su lado.

El mayor lo hace mirándole de reojo sonrojándose un poquito, sonriendo... volviendo a partar la mirada a las vistas antes de volver a mirarle. El italiano se sonroja un poco extendiendo la mano para quitarle su sombrero. No le devuelve aún la boina.

—Y... —carraspea—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—¿En este país? —no, Toñito, no, en el edificio si te parece.

—Ehh... no, en las nubes. Pero veo que llevas ahí toda la vida al parecer —replica un poco sarcástico sonriendo un poco y mirándole.

—Ah —risas—. Pues... vine porque quería ser escritor, hace dieciocho meses, ¿sabes? aunque... no escribo en inglés aquí hay mucha gente que habla en castellano y bueno, todos hablan de la tierra de las oportunidades —apoya la cara en su mano y el codo en la rodilla, sonriendo.

—Seh, bueno, la tierra de las oportunidades. Todos venimos aquí y hay oportunidades, solo que ninguna es oportunidad de lo que queremos —se mete la mano al saco y de la bolsa interior saca una botellita cubierta de papel kraft, se la tiende... y quiero decir que esta vez no es whiskey ni Ron. Es vino.

—¿A qué viniste tú? —la toma tranquilamente y cuando nota lo que es levanta las cejas porque hacia miles de años que no probaba el elixir de los dioses. El italiano se encoge de hombros.

—A cantar o a hacer fortuna, lo que ocurriera primero... no ha ocurrido ninguna de las dos.

—Amén —le pasa la botella—. Estuve también probando de trabajar en una radio o en las discográficas, todos son unos cabrones, por eso lavo platos antes que tener que volver arrastrándome a casa de mis padres al otro lado del charco.

Le mira a los ojos y se humedece un poco los labios.

—Hay trabajos que pagan mucho mejor que esos que dices... —susurra enigmático.

—¿De qué trabajas tú?

—¿Yo? Mmm... —le mira y le valora, pensando que en realidad no le conoce tanto—, hago encargos... y arreglo los coches del jefe. A veces hago de chofer y un poquito más. ¿Cómo qué cosas escribes? —cambia el tema dándole un trago a la botella que le ha quitado antes, acercándose un poquito a él al ofrecérsela de vuelta.

—Oh ¿y pagan bien? Quizás vaya a robarte el puesto —risas—. De todo —se encoge de hombros—. Cuentos, poesía, historias... una vez escribí una obra de teatro.

—Pagan bien, pero tú no podrías arreglar uno de esos coches, si ni siquiera sabes secar un vaso —responde sonriendo un poco con el ceño fruncido y recargando la cabeza en la pared—. Vaya, quien lo dijera... eso y tocar la guitarra, debes ser todo un don Juan.

—Ah... —se ríe avergonzado con eso, apartando la mirada—. Bueno yo... —más risas.

Hace los ojos en blanco y le mira un poco de reojo.

—Vaya... —responde mirando hacia el horizonte otra vez.

—No, no, no... O sea, no pienses nada raro —mueve las manos frenéticamente—. O sea, lo que digo es que tengo algunos amigos pero no... Es decir, somos amigos... y las chicas... bueno, sí, están las chicas pero no me gustan... o sea, sí me gustan, pero quiero decir que... ahora no tengo a nadie en mente... bueno, o sí, o sea... no... —sacude la cabeza hecho un lío él solo.

Sonríe un poco sin mirarle, pasándose una mano por el pelo, quitándose la boina.

—Lo que digo es que... —se sonroja y mira el suelo, rascándose la nuca y riéndose un poquito.

—Que no estoy en peligro de muerte —responde sonrojándose el un poco también.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo. El italiano se rasca la cabeza peinándose el engominado pelo.

—Yo solo digo, bastardo —gira la cabeza hacia él.

—Hum... ¿Y... tú?

Abre la boca, luego la cierra, luego inclina un poco la cabeza, frunce el ceño y sonríe.. todo este proceso en un sonrojo que aumenta gradualmente.

—¿Que si yo soy un Don Juan? ¿O que si tú estás en peligro de muerte? —pregunta intentando revolverle un poco, no con tanto éxito seguramente.

—Uh... ambas, creo —vacila.

—Ehh... sí, y... sí —sonríe por completo al segundo sí, en esa sonrisa medio malévola que hace.

—Oh...—parpadea y se sonroja sin estar seguro de estar interpretando bien esto, pero sonríe.

—Dios mío contigo, te podría matar y lanzar a los peces y solo te reirías —se burla un poquito pensando que se ve bastante mono.

—Ah... espera... ¿no era una metáfora?

—¡Y tú eres el que escribe! —sonríe—, aunque ¿las metáforas no son esas como de... tus ojos son verdes como aceitunas y profundos como el mar?

—Bueno, sí también —parpadea un poco—. En realidad solo —aparta la mirada y luego le sonríe.

—Ajá? —pregunta acercándose a el un poquito, inclinándose al frente.

—Pensaba que te referías a otra cosa otra cosa.

—Entonces eres mucho menos idiota de lo que pensé —Romano y sus estúpidos cumplidos feicitos. Se sonroja un poco.

—Oh... —parpadea de nuevo sintiéndose un poquito perdido.

—Si estás en peligro de muerte... de las dos muertes posibles —levanta la mano y le pone la boina suavemente. El español levanta las cejas.

—¿No planearás lanzarme al vacío?

—¿A cuál vacío? —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios otra vez... sonrojándose otra vez y preguntándose si sería demasiado DEMASIADO el volverle a besar cuando el chico parece estar sólo medio enterado.

—Pues por ahí —señala hacia la ciudad.

—Nah, implicaría demasiados problemas y luego habría que conseguir a quien limpiara mal los vasos y tocara la guitarra en la cafetería.

Antonio sonríe.

—Aunque... —se gira poniéndose paralelo a la pared, con las piernas cruzadas. Toma la botella del suelo entre ellos.

Él le mira.

—Ten, termínatela, que vamos a usarla.

—Ah, ¿para qué? ¿Sabes que hacía como milenios que no tomaba de esto? —se la lleva a los labios igual.

—Claro que sé qué hacía como milenios que no tomabas de eso, por eso lo traje para ti —responde y se sonroja un poco—. Seguramente ahora estarás medio mareado y podré tirarte desde las alturas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Se ríe y casi se ahoga un poco tosiendo mientras bebe.

—La estúpida ley seca es una... estupidez —toma la botella cuando está prácticamente terminada, casi arrancándosela de los labios. Se levanta, caminando hacia el borde del ventanal, con bastante seguridad moviendo un poco el culo.

El español le mira pensando que a él la ley seca le da igual, ni siquiera tendría dinero para comprar alcohol si fuera legal, pero ese maldito italiano tenía un estúpido punto salvaje y rebelde cada vez que desafiaba las leyes que le hacía tener escalofríos... Ah sí, y ese culito envidiable.

El italiano se agacha y pone la botella JUSTO en el borde antes de volver buscando piedras en el camino encontrando unas cuantas y sentándose de nuevo a su lado, mucho más pegado a él en esta ocasión.

El mayor parpadea mirándole de reojo y finge un bostezo en el truco más casposo del mundo... el problema es que de verdad le viene un bostezo a continuación porque normalmente a estas horas ya duerme ¿Y qué pasa además con los bostezos? Si... claro, al romano se le pega.

—Joder —protesta sonriendo apartándose aun con la mano frente a la boca, bostezando.

—Es muy de día ya... saliste muy tarde —se queja dándole un codacito en las costillas, a medio bostezo.

—No, no, no tengo sueño —protesta porque no quiere irse.

—¿Ah, no? Yo me estoy DURMIENDO, sumamente aburrido —se le recarga un poco encima y le da una piedra—. Si tiras la botella, puedes pedirme algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como algo... otra botella de vino, o... no sé, que te diga algo, o que vayamos a... algún sitio —se sonroja un poco con esa proposición.

—A algún si... Oh —levanta las cejas y se sonroja al notar el sonrojo—. ¿Quieres? Es decir... en la primera... o sea... —vacila—. Mi casa está... bueno, vivo en un piso pequeño y... —está súper desordenado y asqueroso, piensa para sí.

El italiano levanta las cejas porque no es a lo que se refería sonrojándose más y riéndose nerviosito.

—No seas idiota... ¡no hoy! —Le da un golpe, PLAF en el pecho, no demasiado fuerte mientras le riñe—, hablaba de ir a cenar.

—Creo que podríamos... o sea que deberíamos primero... o sea, no se sí lo que... —se calla con eso apretando los ojos.

El italiano le mira mordiéndose el labio, sonrojado de muerte, antes de acercarse otra vez y volver a besarle, con más intención y profundidad esta vez. El español relaja el ceño y esta vez sí que le devuelve el beso, mientras su acompañante se separa de los labios unos instantes, relamiéndose porque además sabe a vino... ¿y cada cuanto tenía él oportunidad de besar a un españolete de pura cepa que además supiera a vino?

—Besas muy bien... —susurra el de ojos verdes en un ataque de sinceridad.

—Tú lo haces bastante mal —miente con todos los dientes intentando picarle un poquito.

—¿Qué? ¿No te ha gustado? —se pone nervioso y se separa un poco

—A ver... enséñame de nuevo, quizás ha sido sólo una impresión —le devuelve el truco vieeejo... en la contienda de los trucos viejos.

Se acerca para hacerlo cayendo y queriendo caer en ello igual, el italiano sonríe entreabriendo los labios y subiéndose un poco en el hasta terminar sentado encima suyo.

El español acaba echándose un poco hacia atrás, perdido porque sí que besa bien hasta que le convence que realmente sí que besa bien también, es calientito, sexy, sabe a vino y están en la cima del mundo.

* * *

_Esto trata sobre personajes seductores y personajes seducidos. Aceite y yo, que intentamos de huir del tópico Seme/Uke en la medida de lo posible como algunos de nuestros lectores habituales ya sabéis, nos dimos cuenta que, aun así, hay una especie de encasillamiento sobre quién seduce a quién entre ciertos personajes y planeábamos probar si, a pesar de todo, esos roles se pueden invertir sin caer necesariamente en el OoC. He aquí el resultado del ejercicio._

_Y si no, esperamos que hayas simplemente disfrutado el Spamano, que buena falta le hace al mundo._


End file.
